Voice
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong yang tertarik pada Yunho sejak pertaman kali bertemu dengannya tapi... Yunjae, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, typos, membosankan


**Voice**

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

**Cast **: DBSK dan yang lain

**Pairing **: Yunjae

**Rate **: T**  
><strong>

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life,

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma, aku berangkat!"

" Hati - hati Joongie!"

Aku mencium kedua pipi eommaku dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah dimana appaku sudah menunggu didalam mobil sedannya.

Aku kemudian duduk dikursi penumpang yang ada didepan dengan senyum mengembang dibibirku.

" Ceria sekali nak?" Tanya appa

" Tentu appa... Joongie kan selalu bilang Joongie senang sekali ke sekolah"

" Kalau kau senang sekolah kenapa nilaimu jelek sih?"

" Appa! Tidak usah mengejekku!" Ucapku kemudian mempoutkan bibir

Yah... Aku memang paling semangat pergi ke sekolah. Bukan karena pelajarannya juga sih, aku senang bisa bertemu teman - teman dan _'dia'_. Orang yang menarik perhatianku sejak masuk ke DongBang Senior High School.

Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Usiaku tahun ini menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Appaku yang duduk disampingku bernama Kim Hangeng dia seorang CEO perusahaan terkemuka di Korea dan eommaku, Kim Heechul hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki beberapa cabang butik di Korea juga.

Aku memandang pemandangan diluar mobil yang sedang dikendarai appa. Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah, mungkin karena musim panas baru saja datang bulan lalu. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamaku berada dikelas sebelas, aku berharap bisa sekelas dengan teman - temanku yang ada dikelas sepuluh.

" Nah tuan putri, sudah sampai"

Aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa siswa juga turun dari mobilnya kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

" Appa! Aku tidak cantik tapi super ultimate tampan! Jadi jangan panggi tuan putri! Camkan itu" Ucapku mengembungkan pipi

" Hahahaha, kau semakin cantik seperti itu"

" Appa!"

" Arasseo arasseo, jja... Semoga harimu menyenangkan ne?" Ucap appa

" Ne!" Jawabku semangat kemudian mencium pipi appa dan keluar dari mobilnya

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah riang dan menuju papan pengumuman kelas dibagikan.

" Ah! Sebelas-satu, Kim Jaejoong... Wu Yifan eh? Satu kelas lagi? Assyiikkk... Choi Seung Hyun, Tiffany Hwang, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Dong Taeyang, Kwon Jiyoung Omo? Jiyoungie dikelas yang sama juga? Jung... Yunho?"

Omo? Bener nih aku sekelas dengannya? Ciyus? Miapa? #plakk Mian reader sshi...

Benarkah? Jung... Yunho sekelas denganku?

.

Setelah melihat daftar kelas aku berjalan menuju kelas yang dimaksud. Yang aku kenal hanya Yifan yang biasa ku panggil Kris dan Jiyoung yang lebih terkenal dipanggil dengan GD.

Aku masuk kelas diiringi pandangan ke arahku. Semua teman baruku itu menoleh ke arahku namun kemudian mereka tersenyum.

" Annyeong Joongie" Sapa Tiffany

" Annyeong"

" Bagaimana liburanmu?" Kali ini Seung Hyun yang bertanya

" Menyenangkan kok. Aku bisa duduk dimana? Apa bagian belakang sudah penuh?" Tanyaku berharap mendapatkan tempat duduk favoritku

" Bagian belakang tersisa empat. Dekat jendela, disebelahnya ada dua yang kosong dan dekat pintu belakang kelas"

Hmmm... kalau aku duduk dekat jendela bisa - bisa tidak fokus pada pelajaran dan nilaiku makin anjlok. jika seperti itu appa masih menarik semua fasilitasku, ANDWE! Hah...

" Disebelah sini saja" Ucapku kemudian menaruh tas di bangku pilihanku

Aku pun duduk dan tak lama Kris datang dia duduk disampingku. Kami mengobrol karena saat liburan kemarin kami tidak banyak bertemu dan berbincang. Kami hanya saling mengirimkan pesan saja.

**Sreettt**

Kudengar tidak ada suara disamping maupun didepanku. Aku mengerutkan kening, setahuku bel masuk belum berbunyi. Kemudian aku menoleh ke depan dan aku tahu jawabannya. Dia...

Jung Yunho bersama salah satu teman sekelasku saat kelas sepuluh yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, Park Yoochun berdiri disana dan kemudian Yoochun berjalan mendahului Yunho.

" Kursi belakang ini belum ada yang duduki kan?" Tanya Yoochun dengan senyuman playboy-nya

" Eh? Belum ada kok" Jawab Tiffany kemudian membalas senyuman Yoochun

" Kajja Yun! Kau dapat tempat favoritmu lagi!" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menarik Yunho menuju kursi sebelahku

" Oh, hai Jae!" Sapa Yoochun padaku

" Ne Yoochun ah" Aku menyapa balik Yoochun

" Kau sudah kenal dia kan? Yunho ah kenalkan dia teman satu kelasku dulu, Jaejoong"

Aku menatap gugup namja yang duduk disampingku kemudian aku tersenyum yang mungkin terlihat kaku.

" Kim Jaejoong" Ucapku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku padanya

Yunho menatap tajam diriku, aku sendiri jadi sedikit ketakutan. Coba saja si Yoochun jidat ini tidak mengenalkanku pada saat seperti ini! Pabbo jidat!

**Greepp**

Omo! Yunho menyambut uluran tanganku walau hanya sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Omo... Aku memegang tangan Yunho.

Tak lama Yoochun juga mengenalkan Yunho pada Kris dan GD yang duduk disampingku kananku. Namun aku pun mendengarkan bisik - bisik serta sedikit hinaan dan ejekan yang ditujukan untuk namja yang duduk disebelah kiriku, Yunho.

_Hey! _Memangnya kalian kira kalian lebih bagus darinya? Berkacalah sebelum membicarakan orang lain! Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, tepatnya ke arah tempat duduk Yunho yang berjarak dua langkah dari tempat dudukku.

Dia seakan tidak peduli dan lebih senang menatap keluar jendela bersama Yoochun yang mengajaknya berbicara walau hanya dibalas dengan anggukan ataupun gelengan dari Yunho.

Hah...

.

Tak lama bel berbunyi dan kami berdiri untuk berjalan menuju aula utama untuk penyambutan siswa baru serta upacara.

Aku tak begitu tertarik mendengarkan kepala sekolah dan wakilnya itu berbicara di atas panggung, ataupun ikut bernyanyi lagu wajib sekolahku. Mataku terus saja mencuri pandang namja yang kebetulan sekali berdiri disampingku, Yunho.

Tubuh tegapnya, mata musangnya yang tajam jika melihat seseorang kadang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki namja sederhana ini sehingga aku bisa seperti ini.

" Dan, sekali lagi selamat untuk Jung Yunho yang telah memenangkan perlombaan sains bersama Park Yoochun. Silahkan maju.!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar pengumuman itu. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh ruangan. Apa lagi, tepuk tangan untuk Yoochun. Dia memang pandai untuk tebar pesona pada yeoja dan bahkan namja disekolah ini.

Terlihat Yunho menerima sebuah piagam dan piala bersama Yoochun. Jika Yoochun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Yunho hanya membungkuk seakan mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru dan siswa yang hadir.

Aku tersenyum, ya... Dia, Yunho sudah banyak mengharumkan nama sekolah berkat otak encernya itu. Yunho dan Yoochun, keduanya duo yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Selain itu hanya Yoochun yang bisa _'mengerti' _Yunho karena tidak seorangpun mau mengerti dan mengenal Yunho lebih jauh karena dia...

**Prookk**

**Prookk**

**Prookk**

Aku kembali tersenyum saat kepala sekolah memeluk Yunho. Kepala sekolah sangat bangga akan prestasi Yunho ditengah kekurangan yang Yunho alami.

Upacara itu selesai dan kami kembali kelas. Sekarang wali kelas kami masuk ke dalam, Yoo Jae Suk sekaligus guru matematika kami, dia sedang mengabsen satu persatu murid yang ada didalam ruangan ini.

" Dong Taeyang"

" Hadir"

Aku kembali melirik ke arah samping kiri, Yunho sepertinya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

" Wu Yifan"

" Ya"

" Jessica Jung"

" Hadir"

" Go Ahra"

" Hadir"

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Ya, hadir" Aku langsung mengangkat tangan dan menjawab Yoo saenim

" Kwon Jiyoung"

" Hadir"

Sebenarnya Yunho tampan dan menarik perhatian bukan karena tingginya tapi aura manly-nya. Hanya saja ada kekurangan yang membuatnya dikucilkan disekolah elit ini...

" Jung Yunho"

" ..."

" Jung Yunho..." Kembali Yoo saenim memanggil nama Yunho, Yunho sendiri sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku hendak menjawab hanya saja...

" Yunho hadir saenim" Ucap Kris dengan lantang

" Eoh?" Yoo saenim mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya " Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Yunho menurunkan tangannya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Gerakannya itu tentu dilihat oleh Yoo saenim yang memang sedang memperhatikannya. Para siswa yang lain pun terlihat menatap jengah Yoo saenim.

"Ah! Mian, mian! Saenim lupa! Tiffany Hwang"

" Hadir"

Kembali, Yoo saenim mengabsen para siswa. Kenapa guru itu bisa lupa eoh! Pabbo saenim! Ups...

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah Yunho yang sekarang tengah fokus pada bukunya. Aku sangat menyayangkan yang satu ini... Wajahnya yang tengah fokus itu terlihat sangat tampan, saat awal mungkin mereka akan terpesona melihatnya hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menjauh saat tahu Yunho berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan dan...

Dia...

Bisu...

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Kaaabbboooorrrrr...

Hahahahaha #ketawa nista

Mian! Cho malah update cerita baru lagi!

Sebenernya Cho mau update chap terakhirnya Light... Oh, apa Cho udah bilang? Chap depan itu chap terakhirnya Light? Makanya Cho lagi bener - bener cari pencerahan... Tinggal edit sih trus siap update deh ^^

Tunggu update an Cho ne?

Dan soal ff ini..

Hmmm.. Cho dapet pencerahan di tempat biasa, dan hasilnya Yunie 'Otaku' Bear sama Voice.

Yunpa bisu? Minat?

Annyeong #lambai - lambai jari - jari cantik


End file.
